Around the Campfire
by Captain Pagie
Summary: The Fellowship sets up camp, and decides to get to know each other a bit better. What better way than stories?
1. Around The Campfire

Around The Campfire

By

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Fellowship. I wish I owned the Fellowship. Dang, it didn't work... FYI: Refer to My "Brothers" story about Boromir's story.

Summery: On their first night on the quest, Gandalf suggest maybe they should get to know each other. So they do, by sharing embarrassing stories. No flames please, unless you feel the need. I know, normally I beg for them.

They had been walking. And walking, and walking, and walking, and this was just one day. Finally when they had got to rest, Gandalf suggest that, why don't we get to know each other a bit better. And maybe they should do that by telling an embarrassing moment.

"Why don't you go first, Peregrin," said Gandalf "I'm sure you have plenty of embarrassing moments to pick from."

Pippin cringed

"Me? I have no embarrassing moments."

Merry laughed. "Do you not remember the incident when Farmer Maggot dragged you through Tookland by your ear because you stole a bag of mushrooms? Or the time when you set a trap for your sister Pearl and it backfired? Or the time when..."

They all laughed.

"I guess I forgot." Said Pippin blushing.

"That's not that bad," said the man from Gondor, Boromir. "Once I dared my brother to ride this huge horse, the horse reared up and tossed my brother into the mud; he was fine, but in the end we were both covered in mud, and we had to walk all threw Minas Tirith being dragged by our father in front of the ambassador from Rohan. That was embarrassing."

Pippin laughed "That sounds like what I was like."

"Except," said Merry "You got away with it most of the time because you're the youngest."

"What about you, Merry, I don't see you telling anyone about the time that you were so drunk one night, that you fell asleep in the same stall as the Mayor's old Pony, and everyone in Buckland was searching for you, the future ruler of Buckland, and we found you napping right next to the old nag."

"Frodo! What about the time that you were so afraid of Farmer Maggot's dogs, that every time a dog barked you just about cried, thinking they were after you."

"Mr. Frodo didn't cry. He just sort of cowered."

"Well, what is this? My own kin and servant against me! Well Sam what about the time that you fell into a puddle all because your eyes were glued on a certain Rose."

By this time, the entire Fellowship was laughing at the hobbit's stories of each other.

"You're not the only ones that were foolish." Said Legolas the elf from Mirkwood "I remember when a certain friend of mine was so very sure that he could..." But he was cut off when Aragorn clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Tell them," he said "And I tell them about the time you Elladan and Elrohir went hunting without father's permission."

"Deal."

They both shook hands.

"Not fair!" cried Pippin

"What do you mean not fair?" asked Legolas

"We and Boromir here told you something embarrassing about us, so you must do the same."

The hobbits and Boromir nodded their heads in agreement.

"You too Gimli."

"Well who do you want to go first, Pippin?" asked Merry

"Hmm, I believe Aragorn; he sounds like he has a few good ones." Pippin ordered.

Legolas chuckled. "Aragorn, go ahead, tell them about one of your many embarrassing moments."

Aragorn scowled but began to talk. "You may have known that I grew up in Rivendell, amongst elves. Elves are unbelievably graceful, and can fairly fly to the top of the tree. Well, I thought 'Why can't I, I'm a kid like them?' so I tried to climb the biggest tree in Rivendell."

Aragorn stopped. "I don't want to say anymore."

"Well, I don't mind finishing for you." Said Legolas with a smile "He did pretty well, until he got to the top, and realized how far he'd climbed. Now, Aragorn was terrified. He was up in the tree screaming and yelling, mind you he was only 12, he was waving his arms and making a big fuss, we shouted to him to quit moving, but he didn't. He fell out of the tree."

"But wouldn't he get hurt?" asked Pippin

"Well, something broke his fall." Replied Legolas with a smile

"Legolas, you can end the story now. That was plenty embarrassing."

"He fell on Lord Elrond!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"LEGOLAS! Now, I get to tell them an embarrassing story about the young prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn said smugly

At this Legolas's eyes grew large. "You wouldn't dare."

Aragorn just smiled.

"You see Legolas now, but when he was a younger, say 12, he wasn't as skilled in hunting as he is now."

Legolas buried his face in his hands.

"No, no, no, no. Please. Anything but that one. Please."

"He and Elladan and Elrohir thought they were old enough to go hunting by themselves. They snuck out of Rivendell, and went into the forest. As smart as they thought they were, they didn't know that elves always were on the borders of Rivendell. They all quietly snuck around most of them. Now, Glorifindol had seen them leave, and followed them, all of them being young princes, to make sure they didn't get themselves hurt. They heard a rustle behind them, and Legolas turned and shot an arrow at the sound. You can guess what the sound was."

"Do you mean the Glorifindol that saved me?" inquired Frodo (book verse ppl)

Legolas let out a moan. "The very same one. He yelled so loud, my father said he knew I was in trouble."

"What happened to Glorifindol?" inquired Merry

"He was fine, it just nicked him, he very surprised. I don't know how, but managed to drag all of us back to Lord Elrond by our ears."

"I never heard that part Legolas, I always wondered why yours and my brother's ears looked funny." Remarked Aragorn

Legolas just shook his head.

"I believe it is your turn then Master Dwarf."

Gimli smiled.

"I don't if I can beat your story. But I can try." Aragorn laughed at this remark.

"Once when I was lad, I too thought I was old enough to do something I wasn't. My father, Gloin, told me to stay out of the deeper caves. Of course, that only made me want to go more. One day I went down there to some of the deepest mines. I leaned of the edge, and looked down at labyrinths of stone, thousands of holes leading in all different directions. I leaned so far over that I fell, but that wasn't the worst. I knew that if I called for my father, I would be in trouble. So there I was, stuck there. I sat there for a few hours, thinking they would find me, or look for me. Then I got desperate. And I started to yell and scream, I'm sure like you Aragorn. (at this Legolas smiled and Aragorn blushed) Well, My father all of a sudden just walked out of tunnels, scared me senseless. It turns out, that everyone was connected to a tunnel. I was punished. And everyone in the Lonely Mountain heard me yelling."

"I bet they'll never forget that." Said Pippin

"Pippin! Be polite." Chided Frodo

"Well, they won't." Pippin mumbled

"Aye, you're right lad, they didn't forget. I still am teased about it."

"Well," said Gandalf "It is getting late and I believe we have another day of walking ahead of us, so I believe sleep is in order."

"Just one more question Gandalf." Pleaded Pippin

"What Peregrin?"

"Did you ever do anything embarrassing?"

"FOOL OF A TOOK!"

**The End**


	2. Pippin's Quest

**Pippin's Quest**

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can always dream right? Don't tell me not to dream. You can't control me!!!! Mwa Ha! Last Chapter. I don't know if Legolas met Gandalf a lot before, but just pretend. And I always try to sneak Faramir into my stories.

They had started up walking, and Pippin was thinking again. This for Pippin, and the others was never a good thing. He wondered if Wizards ever made mistakes. As he was contemplating this, he tripped. Boromir caught him just in time.

"Be careful little one, don't trip and fall off a cliff next time." Boromir said with a smile.

Pippin nodded his head, and kept walking.

Aragorn saw this, and thought, oh no, he's thinking about something. What's he going to ask us this time?

They made camp later that evening and Pippin was still wondering, straining his memory to every time he had met Gandalf. Then he remembered something.

"Aragorn! I need to talk to you, alone please."

Aragorn groaned inwardly, he was a cute hobbit to be sure, but could be a bit annoying.

"Aragorn, you knew Gandalf for a long time, yes?"

"Yes, I have known him for quite a while, why?"

"Well, I was wondering do you know of him making any mistakes? Any at all will do."

Aragorn laughed. "Sorry Pippin, I know of naught one time where Gandalf has made a mistake. Why don't you try Legolas he had known him for a quite a while as well. Boromir has known him also, and I'm sure Frodo and your cousins have known him too."

"All right then." Pippin said "Could you get Legolas to come over here? I don't really feel like asking him myself, and you seem to know him better anyway. Oh, and don't let Gandalf know."

Aragorn nodded and walked back over to fetch Legolas.

"Legolas, Pippin wants to talk to you."

"Why would he want to talk to me?"

"It's a secret, you mustn't let Gandalf know."

Legolas gave him a puzzled look but walked over to the hobbit.

"You wanted to see master hobbit?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, Legolas your old right?"

"I wouldn't consider myself old amongst my people, but to you yes I am about three thousand years old."

"Have you seen Gandalf for those last three thousand years?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Has Gandalf ever made a mistake that you know of?"

Legolas thought for a moment.

"Do you know Pippin, I don't believe I do. And I have known him for quite some time."

Pippin nodded his head thoughtfully, processing this thought.

"All right, you can go. But will you tell Boromir to come over here? And don't let Gandalf know."

Legolas repeated Aragorn's actions and sent Boromir over.

"What is on your mind Pippin?" Boromir asked, genuinely interested after seeing Aragorn and Legolas talk with the littlest hobbit.

"You have known Gandalf before this, right?"

"Yes, thought usually Gandalf talked with my younger brother. Faramir was more interested in his lore and wisdom than I was."

"Oh, you won't be much of help then."

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you ever knew of Gandalf making a mistake, but if you never really talked to him you would not know, so you can go. I'll go with you, since I'm done."

Boromir shook his head at the little hobbit, and they walked back to camp.

_**The End**_

Just kidding

They were at the campfire eating dinner when Pippin surprised them all by walking up to Gandalf and declared "Gandalf, you are perfect! And that really bothers me. From what I know, you have never made a mistake, and Legolas has known you for three thousand years!"

Everyone looked at Gandalf's expression which was a mixture of amusement, and a hint fury for having a hobbit disgusted at him.

"Now, see here Pippin. I am not perfect. No one is."

"Then why don't we know of you making a mistake."

Gandalf was a bit flustered at this.

"I, well, I just don't make as many mistakes as other people."

"In three thousand years, you have never made a mistake?"

"Why are using my age?" asked a rather distraught Legolas. At this Gimli and Aragorn chuckled.

"No, I'm not saying that Pippin..."

"So you have made a mistake and embarrassed your self."

"No..."

"Then what are you saying?"

It was a rather funny scene, first a little hobbit standing, arms crossed defiantly across his chest, Gandalf sitting rather flustered, Gimli and Aragorn chuckling at Legolas, and Boromir just watching with fascination that the little hobbit would stand up to the wizard, and the other three hobbits horrified at his behavior.

"All right, if you promise to stop asking so many questions, I will tell all of you an embarrassing moment of mine. Mind you, this is a one time only. No more embarrassing Gandalf, otherwise you may all end up as pieces of wood scattered along the road. And you Peregrin are very close to that anyway, so I suggest you watch your tongue."

Everyone seemed to get in touch with the side of them that was the little kid in them. They huddled around Gandalf, waiting. Gandalf to a deep breath.

"Now," he stared "This happened when Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were very little. Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir were too young to remember it, so you can't blame for not remembering it, and I wasn't planning to tell them about it.

"One sunny afternoon I was visiting Rivendell. Which had been a very quiet place, till the twins grew up, and they met Legolas. Those three were very mischievous. Anytime they were in Rivendell, or in Mirkwood, they caused trouble. They weren't bad, just very energetic, or so I was told by both their fathers. Well, Legolas was visiting with his father. We talked for a while, then Lord Elrond asked if I would mind going out to the garden and watch over the three for a little while. I agreed and walked out to the beautiful gardens. I saw the boys playing a way off, so I sat down beside one of the fountains to watch them. I took off my hat and staff and laid them down.

"Soon they noticed me and they walked over. They didn't say anything to me, Elladan, the eldest, picked up my hat and put it on his head. Elrohir walked up behind him and took it from his brother, and put it on, and then Legolas did the same to Elrohir. Now, this went on for a few minutes, and I thought of it as a harmless game so I let it go on. They ran off, with my hat, playing a sort of "hat tag" with my hat. I just watched. Then I realized how long I had tarried there, and that I needed to go to Gondor.

"So I walked over to the boys, and asked very politely to have my hat back. And the little princeling that happened to have it, looked over to his companions, then looked at me, and said "Come and get it." Then he and Elladan and Elrohir ran off. I was in no mood to chase after them, but I needed my hat. They had run to a dike, and had my hat. They ran down the dike, but when I tried to follow, I tripped over a log, and landed into a river, along with my hat, which they had thrown in.

"I must have looked very angry when I stood up, wet and muddy, and red in the face I'm sure. One look and those little elfs ran all the way back to their fathers. When I walked into Lord Elrond's study, King Thranduil and Lord Elrond gave me the once over, then started to laughed. I asked what was so funny.  
'They tricked you.' Lord Elrond said simply.

'What do you mean, they tricked me?' I asked

This time Thranduil answered 'the dike trick, they run you up to the dike, where there's this log, they miss it, but some how, we adults hit it every time and fall face first into the river. All of us, even Glorifidel and Erestor have been tricked.'

I left Rivendell for Gondor right after that. I had no other change of clothes, and was forced to ride to Gondor muddy as a frog. Needless to say, Gondor did not have a very good impression of me after that."

Legolas who was blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry Mithrandir, I knew I, Elladan, and Elrohir used to play pranks, but I never knew..." He trailed off.

"Well, now you all know my most embarrassing moment was cause by some eight year old elfs, who stole my hat. And remember I will turn you all into fire wood if any of you ever tell another soul."

Some 15 years later

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir, and Aragorn were sitting in the study in Gondor's castle. They were telling Elladan and Elrohir about their adventures in the Fellowship.

All of a sudden, Legolas remembers Gandalf's story. He shouldn't tell them, but Gandalf was gone.

"Elladan, Elrohir Gandalf told us a rather funny story, his most embarrassing moment, and can you believe it involved us? You see he was visiting Rivendell one day when we were all there and we stole his hat..."

_The End_

(for real this time)

Wow, this wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but oh well. How much can you embarrass a wizard? Why not tell me in your review. ;) Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.


End file.
